


supernatural s15e20 hishe

by TEDTHEF1RST



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, HOW HARD IS IT TO MAKE IT TEMPORARY ON SPN OF ALL SHOWS, M/M, Temporary Character Death, i can't believe how badly they fucked that up, like a really bad wattpad fic, that finale felt like a fever dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEDTHEF1RST/pseuds/TEDTHEF1RST
Summary: dean makes it to heaven. bobby has something to tell him.sigh.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey what the fuck? hey the cw what the fuck was that? “dean died on a hunt but sam lived a long and happy life 🥰💖✨ they met again in heaven and bobby was there ✨🥰💖 who’s cat steal?” 
> 
> here's how fucking easy it would have been to make a final episode that we could actually enjoy.
> 
> i'm so mad just. take this

" _It's the Heaven you deserve._ " 

\--

Dean looks around Bobby's yard, amazed. He had expected... something else. The Greatest Hits of Dean Winchester for the rest of time — but this was better than he ever could have dreamed. Bobby. Rufus down the road. Mom and dad, just a few miles away. 

"Jack did all that?" he marvels. Their kid. _His_ kid. Bobby smiles.

"Cas helped."

Dean looks down at his lap, smiling faintly as he shakes his head in wonder. He gazes out to the world in front of him, and the smile slips. His hands shake. Bobby reaches over to pat him on the shoulder.

“Doesn’t seem fair, does it? He’s not here to see it. But he’d be proud, I think.” Bobby speaks softly, as if he doesn’t want to spook Dean. Then he chuckles. “Man, I didn’t know him all that long but — damn. He sure meant a lot to ya, huh kid?” 

After weeks of making breakfast with his brother, taking care of Miracle and pretending everything was okay, he finally breaks. He sits forward, head in his hands, and begins to sob. 

“Doesn’t seem — Bobby nothin’ about our lives has ever been freakin’ fair. We’ve been tossed around God knows how many times by God knows how many freaks and monsters, and now we can add actual, literal, capital ‘G’ God to that list.” He sits up and looks at Bobby, tears in his eyes. 

It’s breaking Bobby’s heart to see his kid like this. He goes to wipe a tear from Dean’s face but the hunter shrugs his hand away and stands up to pace.

“We finally caught a damn break,” Dean continues, “I thought we’d finally freakin’ won for once. For good.” He pauses and looks down at the ground, catching his breath. He scrubs his face, wiping the tears away. “There’s always a damn catch.”

Dean throws back the rest of his crappy beer and starts towards Baby. 

“I’ll come visit you sometime. It’s damn good to see ya, old man.”

Bobby smiles sadly. “You’d better, kid.”

When Dean gets to the car, he takes a moment to collect himself. He wipes the last tears from his eyes, clearing his vision. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door, but before he gets in Bobby yells out one last time. 

“Take care of yourself, idjit. This is heaven, damn it, and your kid is literally the new God. You’ll find a way to get your angel back.” 

Dean huffs a laugh with no humour in it. 

“Yeah, Bobby. I freakin’ hope so.”

\--

Dean gets four minutes down the road before he has to turn the radio off. Something about hearing Steve Walsh singing “ _now your life’s no longer empty, surely heaven waits for you”_ was a bit of a mood killer. 

He keeps driving for a while, and while he does he throws a prayer out to Jack.

_I don’t know if you can hear me, kid. I know you said ‘hands off’, but… I’m hoping you’ll let me talk for a bit._

He takes a shuddering breath. 

_You’ve done so well here, Jack, and I’m so proud of you. Hell, I don’t think I’ve ever told you that before but you gotta believe me. I know I’ve been a real asshole to you, kiddo, and I’m sorry for it. You didn’t deserve any of the crap I said to you. I know you loved Mom. I know you loved—_

_Crap, I can’t do this._

He turns the radio back on and keeps driving.

\--

_Alright, take two. Hey Jack._

_I feel like you must’ve had something to do with me making it up here. Lord knows— I guess_ you _know I’ve done some really messed up crap. But thank you._

_I don’t know how long I’m gonna have to wait until Sammy gets his ass up here but I don’t think it’ll be such a bad wait. Like I said to Bobby, this place is…_

He sighs.

_It’s almost perfect._

_Almost._

\--

Dean makes it another couple of miles before he has to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting a person standing in the middle of the road. He gets out of the car, slamming the door and ready to rip into this dude, but then the person turns around.

A bright grin is plastered across Jack’s face, and he raises up a hand in greeting. 

“Hi Dean! I heard your prayers!” 

He lets out a soft grunt as Dean slams into him, holding the boy tight to his chest. Dean is crying again, this time for much happier reasons, and he begins to laugh.

“Dammit, kid. I missed your stupid face.” 

Jack grips him back just as tightly, grinning all the while. “I missed you too, Dean, even though it’s been less than a month.” They pull back and take a second to smile at each other before Jack perks up and speaks again.

“So, you like what we’ve done with the place?” 

Dean shakes his head, still chuckling, “It’s great, kiddo. Better than last time I was here, for sure.” Once again, his smile drops. “Hey, how’d you get C— How’d you get his help on this if he’s…” 

Surprisingly, Jack’s grin only widens. 

“I made a friend! The Shadow really only wants to sleep, you know, and Castiel was really messing that up for them.”

Dean’s face darkens. 

“You buddied up with the bastard that took him? That tried to take you?” 

Jack holds up his hands placatingly, seeing the oncoming anger.

“It’s not like that, Dean. The Shadow’s only dream in life is to sleep. They exist to keep dead angels and demons safe, that was their only purpose.” Jack’s face is solemn. “When Chuck needed a new ‘big bad’, he wrote them into your story. You’ve complained about Chuck pulling our strings but you forget that means he was pulling everyone else’s too.”

Dean is shocked, trying to register what Jack could be saying. 

“Wait, kid, so you’re saying—”

“Yes, Dean. Now that Chuck is gone, the Shadow is calm again. Only problem is that Castiel didn’t actually die, he was just taken. So he was awake in the Empty, again.”

Dean’s eyes widen. 

“Jack… what do you mean he _was_ awake?”

Jack’s eyes cut to something behind Dean, grinning bigger than ever. 

A deep, familiar voice speaks, “It wouldn’t be the first time I annoyed them into letting me go.”

Dean spins around so fast he stumbles, until he is caught by a pair of strong arms in a tan trench coat. Hardly believing his eyes, he looks up into Castiel’s face.

“Cas? Man, is it… is it really you?”

Castiel smiles gently.

“Hello Dean.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man.......

Dean launches himself forward. 

He tucks his face into Cas’ neck, breathing deep. He laughs quietly, disbelieving, and burrows in a little further.

“Man, I— I don’t even— how are you—”

Cas laughs at him. “Jack brought me back when he came to heaven. He thought I might have some ideas about this place.” 

Dean pulls back to look Cas in the eye. “Cas… it’s been weeks. You didn’t think to come and tell us you were alive?” There are tears in his eyes, barely held back. “To come and tell me?

Cas looks down, bashful and maybe a little scared. “I wasn’t sure you’d want to see me.” 

Dean’s arms fall from where they were wrapped around Cas’ shoulders. He can’t believe what he’s hearing — does Cas really not know? It doesn’t seem possible, after his big speech. Except… “ _the one thing I want, it’s something I know I can’t have_.”

Dean carefully places a hand on Cas’ cheek and lifts his face so their eyes meet. He slowly moves forward and pushes their foreheads together. “Cas… man, you’ve gotta know. You must have freakin’ known.” His other hand lands on the back of Cas’ head, grasping at it over and over as if Cas might’ve disappeared in the last two seconds. “Cas. Dammit, Cas, you have to know, man.” 

Cas doesn’t react. His eyes are shut now, just taking in the feeling of being so close to the man he loves. Dean pulls him into another hug, kissing his temple as he tugs the angel forwards. 

“You said — dammit,” Dean presses another kiss to Cas’ hair. “Cas, you said you couldn’t have what you wanted.”

“Dean,” Cas tries to pull away. Dean holds him tighter.

“No, man, no way. Cas you have to know. You’ve _had_ me. Right from the damn start, you’ve had me, Cas. I may not have admitted it to you or Sam or even myself but for God’s sake…” He moves them forehead-to-forehead again. “Cas, I love you too. I’ve _been_ lovin’ you, man, I just didn’t think I had a chance. I didn’t think I was allowed to even wish for a chance.”

“Dean—” 

“No, man, come on. See it from my perspective, you’re a literal angel! And I’m this broken husk of a man, I’ve treated you like crap for twelve freakin’ years and all of a sudden you’re telling me you love me too.” 

There is a pause. Cas opens his eyes. His mouth is hanging open in disbelief. Dean is gasping for breath between almost-sobs. 

Cas bumps his nose against Dean’s.

“... too?” 

Dean opens his eyes. “Huh?”

Cas’ face shows the beginnings of a smile. 

“You said… that I love you ‘too’. ‘Too’ implies that you…”

A matching smile creeps onto Dean’s face.

“Yeah, Cas. Yeah.” He bumps their noses together again. “I love you.”

They grin goofily at each other for a moment, taking in the feeling of the being, the saying, the knowing, _and_ the having. If Cas’ deal with the Shadow was still in effect, the pair of them would probably both be taken. Neither of them have ever been this happy. Neither of them thought that _could_ ever be this happy. This is new ground. 

Dean nudges a little closer, tilting his head slightly. 

“Cas,” he almost whispers, “can I…”

Castiel smiles back at him.

“Please.”

It isn’t the crash either is expecting. There is nothing rushed or violent about it. Their teeth don’t clank together, their noses don't knock uncomfortably. They fit perfectly together. And they kiss softly, sweetly, for the first time. It is calm. It is loving. It is breathtaking. 

They pull away for a moment and are unable to stop themselves from grinning again. Dean lets out a noise that is dangerously close to a giggle. They lean back in for another soft kiss, unhurried and content. 

When they pull back again, Cas rests a hand on Dean’s cheek. He strokes his thumb gently over Dean’s cheekbone, brushing over the freckles there as his eyes move slowly all over Dean’s face. Dean stares back unabashed, finally allowing himself just to look as he has always wanted to. No excuses, no throwaway jokes. He just stands there, taking in the beautiful view of the man he loves. 

Dean lets his hands fall to Cas’ waist and he pulls him closer again. 

“Hey, angel,” he murmurs. “What do ya say we go find Sammy, huh? Him and Eileen have gotta be around here somewhere.”

Cas smiles happily. 

“There’s a few houses, a little way further down this road.” He ducks his head, suddenly shy. “We could make a home there. The four of us. We could be…”

Dean smiles back. “A family?”

Cas nods, bringing his eyes back up to Dean’s and leaning in for another tender kiss before stopping to stay with their foreheads touching and noses brushing. 

“I can dig that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwah!  
> SEE? SEE THE CW???? WAS IT THAT FUCKING HARD???????? 
> 
> thank u and goodnight


End file.
